thorns of a rose
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: their roles were set. their fates decided from birth. but exactly how immoral could they be, when they lived in a world without morals? threeshot.


**disclaimer - don't own _anything. _sadly.**

**a/n - I know I really have _no _buisness starting another story, but this one's gunna be short. Threeshot. Consider this the prologue. **

* * *

><p><strong>. : : t h o r n s . o f . a . r o s e : : .<strong>

* * *

><p>Vivaldi smiled to herself, brushing the crimson red rose with a hint of bittersweet sadness. Upon hearing quiet footfalls approaching her, she turned.<p>

Blood stood, his face void of emotion. She wondered to herself if there was ever anything she could have done to prevent him from turning out like this. _But no, there is nothing I could have done._

Their roles were set. Their fates decided from birth. They were the Queen and the Mad Hatter, destined enemies. But they were more than that. They were brother and sister. However, their relationship wasn't purely platonic.

Blood approached Vivaldi slowly, his gaze intense. Some may be unnerved by his presence, but Vivaldi knew better. She knew _him. _Her body turned to face him, forgetting the rose. She smiled softly as he leaned his head down, closing his eyes. Her small hand came up to caress his cheek tenderly.

"Oh dear brother," she whispered in a hushed voice, "why so miserable?"

Blood didn't reply, but he opened his eyes slowly. Vivaldi stood on her tippy toes, and pressed a short kiss to her brother's lips.

She knew it was wrong to have feelings for him, on multiple accounts. But hell, she was the Queen, and she'd do whatever she wanted. She'd never felt this way for anyone before, and she thought that perhaps it was _because _he was her brother, that she loved him so much.

Blood returned the gesture, placing one hand behind her head, and another at the small of her back, straining her closer to him. No one could handle him like she could. No one could understand him like she, and vice versa.

Their meetings added an excitement to her otherwise mundane routine. She thrilled to see him, and the little girl in her squealed at the idea of having a secret lover. Of course, there were great risks involved. If anyone were to catch them –

Blood's tongue tapped against her lower lip, asking for permission. She granted it, opening her mouth to his warm embrace. His kisses were always rough, something she secretly enjoyed thoroughly.

They hadn't always been close. Blood was stubborn. For a long time, he refused to even acknowledge her as his family, because he had been stuck in his role. Gradually, she made her way into his heart. Their relationship was a shaky rollercoaster, with extreme highs and lows. Their similar nature caused them to fight more than normal siblings would, and they even resorted to physical violence occasionally. But they'd always make up – recently in more intimate ways than she'd imagine.

His hands began to wander, untying the lace that held her dress together, while hers, tugged on his dark locks desperately. She pulled away, fighting for air, only to have her lips captured seconds later by his once more.

He had grown into a handsome man, she mused. Handsome and dangerous. Much like herself. He was not one to be toyed with, but one to be regarded carefully. Even she wasn't free of his harsh criticisms.

Once her dress was loosened, Blood wasted no time shoving it off of her shoulders and pushing it down to pool at her ankles. The warmth of the sun's rays created a soft glow on her skin, Blood noted. He hungrily devoured her flesh, sucking at her throat. Her hands fumbled to remove his shirt, nails scrapig across his skin.

They found themselves in a tumbled mess, lying in the grass, but neither minded. It had been too long since they'd been able to meet. They always took the utmost precautions when meeting, to ensure their safety.

"Oh, Blood." Vivaldi breathed, when he bit into her neck. She felt his hard muscles press against her body, and thought they were a perfect fit.

He ground his body against hers, sending delicious shivers running up her spine. Her lips parted, only to be claimed by his once more as he struggled with her bra. She felt his hands cupping and squeezing her mounds, adding to the wonderful friction between their bodies.

Neither of them thought of how wrong this was.

Neither of them _cared._

Because, how immoral were they, when they lived in a world without morals?

His head lowered between her breasts, and his hot mouth clamped around her nipple, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

He never spoke during their encounters, but she knew what he was saying through his actions.

The rest of their clothes were discarded with ease, and he didn't waste any time burying himself inside her. They both moaned at the reunion of their bodies, her hips rolling up against his deliciously. He filled her to the hilt; completing her. Her nails scraped across his back, creating red marks in their wake. He bit down hard against her throat, drawing blood. His tongue lapped up the juices eagerly.

With each thrust, each motion, they lost themselves in each other.

The pleasure built up slowly, like a dim flame kindled carefully. When their peak hit, the two grasped what sanity they had left, and held on for dear life. Blood clamped a hand over her mouth, to quiet her restrained moans, while he groaned softly against her collarbone.

The two lay there for quite some time, basking in each other's warmth. Their bodies – coated in sweat – clung to each other, not wanting to part. Their breaths, mingling and harsh, evened out.

Vivaldi closed her eyes, content. Her fingers stroked his hair softly, as he planted kisses along her jaw.

Blood brought her to a world where she didn't have to worry about anything. A place where she could just let go.

He brought her there, and he brought her back.

* * *

><p><strong>It's only going to go downhill from here, so review while it's happy! <strong>


End file.
